Love Is Eternal
by Jester12
Summary: Naruto has finally become Hokage. Now the next big thing for him is his true love. But what happenes when he finds her dying in his hands? NarxHina


Disclaimer: I do not own or will ever own the "Naruto" title

Author note: This is a one-time deal so I won't continue it…

Love Is Eternal 

_Perfect_, Naruto thought when he saw the ring. The diamond that was set init was has a sort of misty pale center, exactly like the eyes of his true love Hinata.

"How much for the this ring?" Naruto asked the sales clerk.

"For you Hokage, nothing. Without you here I figure we would all be dead, so take it as a sign of my thanks." The clerk told the now 25-year-old ninja, who had finally achieved his dream. "Oh another thing, if you don't mind me asking who is the lucky lady?"

With a signal sigh of love Naruto said only one word, "Hinata."

"Ah, the Hyuuga girl. Well I wish you both a happy life together!" The clerk said as he went in the back for a ring box. Upon returning remembered something…. But what was it? All he could remember was that it dealt with the Hokage, oh well. "Here you go sir."

"Thank you." Naruto said as he turned on his heels and practically skipped out of the shop, but a lone note fell out of his pocket. Curious the clerk picked it up and read it. The note was the current mission for all of the Jounin of the village. The name Hinata was printed on the top under "A- class mission" with the rest of her team listed below.

Meanwhile----------------------------------------- 

"Hinata! The enemy is coming around back! Lets move it!" Kiba yelled to his only female comrade. These Earth- nins were something to behold alright, quick, stealthy and yet stronger then _almost_ ninja they've ever seen, that exception was Tsunade and Sakura. As the team ran for they're lives back to the Fire nations border it started to rain.

Two hours later-------------------------------- 

Naruto, too full of energy to ask Hinata to marry him, started to her last check in point before the nation border. As he made his way from tree to tree he noticed seven other people following him. The ANBU team led by his soon to be cousin in-law and friend, Neji. After him came the Nara, Shikamaru, his personal advisor. The rest can in order the usual order: Konohamru, Choji, Ino, Ten-ten and Sakura. "Hey guys! Why is the ANBU this far out?" Naruto asked as he ducked under a tree limb.

"Well sir, we just got a report from Kiba. It stated that the border they were sent to recapture was too powerful, and they had to retreat. To top it off the Earth-nins took advantage and have followed them to check point "A"." Neji calmly told the now paling Hokage.

"What about Hinata? Is she ok?" Naruto yells back, his nails starting to grow and whisker marks more well defined.

"Unknown sir." Was all Neji could say to the now enraged Hokage. As Neji closed his eyes then opened them he saw that Naruto who was only a few feet ahead of him was now well over 100 yards in the lead.

As Naruto set down on the battleground he tore through ninja after ninja. With one swipe of his left hand, red chakra poured over the area. The evil aura scared the earth- nins into a retreat. As Naruto withdrew the Kyuubi's chakra from the area he saw her. She was wounded, fatally wounded. Two kunai stuck out of her stomach, one his her left shoulder and one in her right calf and yet she hadn't fallen. When she saw him she burst into tears and fell only to have Naruto catch her moments before she hit. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry I couldn't protect the village." Hinata cried as her tears and his mixed.

"No Hinata I'm sorry, I promised to protect you and I couldn't." Naruto bitterly fought back his tears. "I… I wanted to ask you something, I got impatient and rushed out here to see you only to have you die in my arms." At this point Naruto could no longer control it, the tears ran down his cheeks like a river.

"Naruto-kun please ask me." Hinata breathed

"Hinata, for a long time I've been a fool. I never noticed you till it was too late. Now before I lose you forever I want to ask you, will you marry me?" Naruto said while tears choked his voice.

"Naruto-kun I will…" Hinata said after about a minute of waiting, a minute that past like a decade between them. Reaching out she hugged Naruto with what was left of her strength. "Oh Naruto-kun I wish we could hold each other forever."

"Hinata, if I said we could, for all eternity hold each other till it all ends would you?"

"Yes Naruto-kun." Hinata said as Naruto slipped the ring on her finger. The using both of their hands Naruto and Hinata preformed one last jutsu. A mile away the ANBU team was blinded for a second as a bright flash covered the area. As they landed on the battle ground the first thing they saw was Naruto and Hinata in each others arms, a ring on Hinata's finger and that both of them were now a stone statue.

**100 years later----------------------------------------------**

"And that children is the story of our most famous Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. And as you can see their love has lasted them this long for not even the ring upon his love's finger has been eaten away by the elements." The academy teacher said, sitting upon a step leading to the statue that was Naruto and Hinata. As he listened to the students talking to each other, one voice was heard above all.

"Well I'm going to be bigger then him! Yeah!" one blond haired boy exclaimed standing upon a stump of a tree looking past the statue to the Hokage Monument with a glint of pride in his eyes. In back of him a pair of pale white eyes admired him from afar.

And if no one had been looking at the loud mouth they just might have noticed tears well-up in the eyes of the statues as they looked upon the pair.

The End


End file.
